The present invention relates to a telephone device which allows a remote party's voice to be amplified after user's telephone is placed on-hook.
During a telephone conversation, if one party put the telephone on-hook before the conversation had concluded, it became necessary for the party to dial the other party's telephone number in order to resume the conversation.